Rescue
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: When the Justice League is captured, it's up to Young Justice to rescue them. One-shot. Please review.


_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Young Justice story. Please be kind! In the first section, Italic stands for communication over a comm, after it will be for telepathy.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice – if I did, there would have been a season 3 (and 4 and 5...I think you get the point?) and season 2 wouldn't have ended the way it did.

Rescue

By: Red Blaze 16

"_Manhunter is down. Repeat! Manhunter is down," says Flash._

"_They were ready for us," says Superman, followed by a grunt. _

"_Superman is down," reports Black Canary. "The net has a greenish glow. I believe it's Kryptonite_._"_

"_Flash! Get the net," demands Batman. _

"_Flash is down," says Green Lantern. _

"Yo! Rob!"

Jerking his head, Robin glances at Kid Flash. "Not now, KF!"

"What?" asks the redheaded hero.

Robin raises a hand, pressing his forefinger to the comm unit in his ear. The youngest member of Young Justice turns his attention back to the Justice League communication. For a moment, Kid Flash says nothing though he steps closer to listen to the earpiece. Hearing League members, Kid Flash steps back.

"Dude! You're not supposed to tap into the JL comm!" says Kid Flash.

"Shut up," demands Robin, glaring at his friend.

"_Green Lantern is down," says Black Canary. "Batman is down." A grunt. _

"Crap," whispers Robin. Glancing toward his best friend, Robin comes to a quick decision. "Get the others."

"What?" asks the speedster, not understanding the urgency in the other boy's voice.

"Now, KF!" says Robin, as the comm goes silent.

A red and yellow blur speeds away and returns shortly. "I told everyone to get in here, but you mind telling me what's going on. You know the last time you hacked League systems, Batman was pissed."

"Hacked the system again?"

Glancing over at the blond heroine, Robin nods his head at Artemis. "The League is in trouble."

"Please explain, Robin," says Kaldur, entering the room.

"I knew that Batman was heading out on a mission with the League," says Robin, as he taps away on the keyboard linked to his glove. "I hacked into the system, so I could listen in."

"Robyouknowyou'renotsupposedtodothat," says Kid Flash, beginning to vibrate. "IfBatmanfindsout,we'reallgoingtobelectured."

Ignoring his best friend, Robin waits for the rest of the team to enter the room. Finally, though only a few minutes had passed between hearing the comm go silent and the whole team assembling, Superboy and M'gann enter. Robin presses a button on the keyboard. "Just listen."

Over the next few minutes, the team listens in. As Flash reports that Manhunter is down, M'gann gasps, and Superboy places an arm around her and pulling her into his side. When Wally hears that his uncle is down, he stops vibrating and stands still. A moment later, the recording ends.

"Who took down the Justice League?" asks Artemis.

"Batman said they were going after the Injustice League," replies Robin. "The League heard there was activity around the Louisiana swamp base and the team was going to investigate."

"But we took those guys down," says Kid Flash. "They should have been short work for the League."

"You heard Superman," says Artemis. "They were ready for the League to show up."

"Kaldur," says Robin, speaking to the leader of their group. "We need to rescue the League."

Frowning, Aqualad turns from the other teen heroes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" says Artemis, throwing her hands into the air. "They just took down the League and you think we have a chance!"

"In a direct assault? No," replies Robin, staring at Kaldur's back.

Turning back, the Atlantean stares at the youngest member of their team. "What would you suggest, Robin?"

"We need to know what's going on there," replies Robin. "We need to re-con first before we can make any solid plans for rescue."

Nodding his head, Kaldur turns to Miss M. "Prepare the bio-ship."

…...

With six young heroes on board, the bio-ship launches from Mount Justice and leaves behind Happy Harbor. The tension is thick, as the heroes wonder what they will see when they arrive in the swamp.

"Miss M," says Kaldur. "We will need to land early. We were detected the last time we entered the swamp."

"Are you saying we're walking through the swamp?" demands Artemis.

"Would you rather give away that we're coming?" asks Kid Flash.

"That's not what I said," retorts the blond hero.

"Stop bickering," says Robin, who continues to scan the Justice League communication, hoping to hear that the heroes had freed themselves.

"Once we land, we'll investigate, as Batman and the League trained us to do," says Kaldur. "We must know what we're up against."

"How?" asks Superboy.

Sighing, Kaldur stares out the front window of the bio-ship and the swamp lands. "I am open to suggestions."

"I zip in and..." starts Kid Flash, but it interrupted.

"It wouldn't work," says Artemis.

"Definitively not feeling the aster with that idea," says Robin, glancing up from his glove unit.

"There are six of us and who knows about many of them," continues Artemis.

"We don't even know if the League is alive," adds Superboy.

For a moment, the team looks uncomfortable, refusing to make eye contact with anyone else on the ship. While the thought had crossed the minds of everyone since hearing the League communication, no one had wanted to voice it.

"Until we know otherwise, we will assume the Justice League is alive," says Kaldur.

Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis nod their heads. Superboy shrugs and goes back to looking out at the swamp.

"I could check it out," offers Miss M, getting the team back to original question of what they were going to do when the bio-ships lands. "I mean, invisibly."

"Good idea, Beautiful," says Kid Flash, giving the green hero a thumbs up sign.

"I think that might be our best option," says Kaldur. "But before you go, scan for other telepaths. Even invisible, another telepath will detect you."

Nodding her head, M'gann lands the ship close enough to the Injustice League base so the team wouldn't spend all their energy walking through the swamp, but far enough away as to not give them away to their enemy. Disembarking, the team gathers outside the ship.

As soon as the ship's door closes, Miss M's eyes glow green as she scans the swamp. "I don't detect any telepaths."

"Good," says Kaldur. "Link us before you leave."

"_Does everyone hear me?" asks M'gann._ Quickly, the other five heroes acknowledge the link. Nodding her head, the green hero's eyes glow once before she disappears.

"_Report whatever you find," says Kaldur._

Nodding her head, even though her team can't see it, Miss M flies toward the Injustice League swamp base. Slowly, following on foot, the rest of the team also heads in the same direction.

…...

Hovering over the base, M'gann notes that no one is outside. While the swamp grass seems to be crushed in some areas, no other visible signs of a battle surround the base.

"_No one is outside," reports Miss M._

"_Any...bodies?" asks Robin._

"_None," replies the green hero. _Sighs of relief could heard through the link._ "Should I enter the base to look for the League?"_

"_Are you sure they don't have a telepath?" asks Superboy_, a little bit of worry leaking into his voice_._

Scanning the base once more, M'gann frowns. _"I sense one, but the power is weak."_

"_Is it Manhunter?" asks Artemis._

"_Manhunter isn't weak," says Kid Flash._

Risking it again, Miss M scans the base once more. _"I think it is Uncle J'onn. He could be injured or unconscious. It would explain why his power seems weak."_

"_What if it isn't Manhunter?" demands Superboy. _

"_We have to risk it," replies Robin. "How else are we going to save the Justice League?"_

"_I agree with Robin," says Kaldur. "But be careful."_

Floating down, Miss M walks up to the entrance of the base. Shifting the molecules of her body, she slips through the closed doors and enters the swamp base. Knowing that walking around, someone might hear the scuff of her feet on the floor, she floats a few inches off the ground and explores the base. Every time she hears a voice, she stops moving until the voice moves beyond the area she's in.

Spotting Count Vertigo walking toward her, Miss M presses herself against the wall. Holding her breath, she waits for the villain to pass. _"Count Vertigo is here." _

As soon as he steps out of sight, Miss M moves away from the wall and continues to float down the hallway before stopping again. Two villains, neither of whom she recognizes, are walking down the hall at her. Realizing the hall isn't big enough for them to pass her without brushing through her and not knowing their abilities and if they would detect her even if they touched her while she was intangible and invisible, Miss M quickly finds a doorway to stand in.

"_Two more. I don't know either of them. The first is a large, white male. His clothing is ragged and he smells of...decay."_

"_Solomon Grundy," says Kaldur. "He is a zombie and has matched strength with Superman."_

Nodding her head, she quickly describes the second villain. _"A redheaded woman with spots...like a cheetah," informs M'gann._

"_That's probably Cheetah," replies Robin. "Wonder Woman has mentioned her a few times."_

Miss M quietly studies the two villains and, once they leave her sight, she steps away from the door. As the sound of dark laughter echoes down the hall, Miss M stops again and looks around, wondering if she has been found out. A moment passes before she decides it's safe and continues her search. Eventually, she works her way into the bowels of the base. Passing an open door, she glances in and stops. _"I found them!" she says excitedly._

"_Are they alright?" ask Kid Flash. _

"_Describe the room," responds Kaldur._

"_It's a large, round room," says Miss M. "The Justice League ring the edge of the room. Some are awake, some are not. And some have collars, like what they use at Belle Reve." _Entering the room, Miss M continues to report to her team. _"There seems to be a glowing...field pressing against the League. I don't see any other restraints."_

"_Do you see the power source for the field?" asks Robin._

Glancing around the room, she notices a large crystal hanging from the center of the ceiling that seemed to be glowing the same shade as the energy field holding the Justice League. _"There is a crystal glowing the same color. It's hanging from the ceiling. It might be the power source." _

"_Should M'gann let them know we're here?" asks Artemis._

"_No," replies Kaldur. _

"_We don't know if the Injustice League has them under surveillance," adds Robin. "Revealing herself could tip them off."_

"_Ok, now what?" demands Superboy._

"_Miss M, get out of there and return to the team," says Kaldur. _

Nodding her head, even though no one can see it, Miss M slowly backs out of the room, though she does glance toward her uncle. Eyes closed, she can tell he is breathing and uses that to reassure herself as she leaves the room.

…...

"_Ok, so what now?" demands Artemis._

Gathered outside of the Injustice League base, the young heroes plan for their next step. Knowing his hearing is the best, Superboy stands on the fringe of the group, listening for anyone who might try to sneak up on them. With the link up, the distance still allows him to contribute to the discussion and keep his teammates safe.

"_If the crystal does control the field, than we must destroy it," says Kaldur._

"_But how?" demands Artemis._

"_Could one of your arrows do it?" asks Robin. _

Quickly, Artemis reviews the arrows she has in her quiver. _"The diamond one should shatter it, though I do have an explosive one."_

"_And how would she get in there?" demands Kid Flash. "She can't phase through walls like Miss M."_

"_Can you phase someone else through the wall?" asks Kaldur. "A passenger?"_

Shaking her head, the green hero frowns._ "I can't."_

"_Maybe KF can get her in?" suggest Robin, _glancing at his best friend.

"_Dude, did you see the last wall I tried to shimmy through?" replies the redheaded hero. "No can do."_

"_What if the door opened?" asks Robin, glancing around the team. _

"_Well, I could run her in," says Kid Flash, "but how would we get the doors open?"_

"_What do you suggest, Robin?" asks Kaldur,_ though the older teenager already guessed what their youngest teammate would propose.

"_What if we drew the Injustice League out?" asks Robin._

"_ARE YOU NUTS?" shouts Artemis. _The other teenagers flinch at the shouting inside their minds.

"_Not so loud," replies Kid Flash. _

"_Sorry," replies the blond hero,_ before glaring at Robin. _"You already said a direct assault would be stupid."_

"_If we wanted to succeed? Yes," replies Robin._

"_So you want us to fail?" asks Miss M, frowning._

"_They're overconfident," says Robin, _pointing toward the swamp base of the Injustice League. _"They caught the JL. We're teenagers. They would expect it if we rushed in to save our mentors. We attack, get them to open the door and..."_

"_And I rush in with Blondie," says Kid Flash, _pointing toward Artemis. Not liking the nickname, the blond hero sticks her tongue out at the speedster.

Shaking his head, Robin quickly realizes the problem with this idea. _"While Grundy may not be able to count, Vertigo will know there are members of the team missing."_

"_I agree with Robin," replies Kaldur. "You would need to sneak in after we attack and failed to win."_

"_What's to stop them from chasing after us as we retreat?" asks Artemis. _

"_I think we have to let some of the team be captured," suggests Robin. _

"_WHAT?" shouts Artemis. _Again, the team flinches.

"_Dammit, Artemis!" says Superboy,_ glaring at the blond girl. _"Stop yelling."_

"_Sorry," says Artemis. _

"_If some members are captured, Injustice won't go after the ones retreating," says Robin. _

"_Who do you suggest, Robin?" asks Miss M._

"_Well, KF and Artemis need to stay free," says Robin._

"_As well as Miss Martian," adds Kaldur. "If they place a collar on her, we would lose our link."_

"_So, that leaves Robin, Aqualad, and Superboy," says Artemis. _

"_Hold on. Stop. Time out," replies Kid Flash, _raising his hands, palms out to the team_. "We don't even know what villains are in there."_

"_And?" asks Robin._

"_We know for sure Count Vertigo, Solomon Grundy, and Cheetah are in there," says Kaldur. _

"_Right," says the redheaded hero. "And those three didn't take down the League on their own."_

"_I believe Joker might be in there also," says Miss M, _gaining the attention of the team.

"_What do you mean?" asks Artemis. _

"_I heard someone...laughing," says Miss M, _rubbing her arms as if cold. _"The laugh was not...happy."_

"_You mean, it sounded crazy," says Kid Flash,_ staring at Robin. Sensing the speedster's gaze, Robin meets it directly.

"_Yes," replies the green hero. _

"_That's it. You can't be captured," says Kid Flash, _pointing a finger at their youngest teammate.

"_KF!" says Robin. _

Reaching forward, Kid Flash takes Robin's arm and tries to pull him away from the group. "We need to talk."

Jerking back his arm, Robin knows that his friend won't stop until he listens. Walking away from the group, Robin looks over his shoulder at the others and shrugs. _"Give us a minute."_

"_We cannot afford to be distracted," says Kaldur. "Talk if you need to, but time is of the essence."_

Quickly, the two teenagers walk away from their team. When they're out of sight of the other four teenagers, Kid Flash turns to Robin.

"Joker," says the redheaded hero.

"I can handle it," replies the black haired hero.

"If you're captured, you won't be able to fight," says Kid Flash, trying to reason with his best friend. "Or defend yourself."

"We need to free the League," replies Robin. "That's the whole point of us being here. And I won't be captured long. We just need an opportunity for you and Artemis to get inside and destroy the crystal."

Grudgingly, Kid Flash nods his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to change Robin's mind. Walking back to the rest of the team, Kid Flash crosses his arms over his chest.

"_Let's be reckless teenagers," says Artemis. _

…...

Raising his water-bearers, Aqualad lets the Injustice League know that Young Justice is outside. Slamming hard water into the front entrance, the teenagers prepare for a quick response. A moment passed before the doors are thrown open and Count Vertigo, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, Sinestro, Mr Freeze exits.

"Who dares?" demands the blond Count.

Notching an arrow, Artemis fires it into the group of villains. "We do!"

"Those kids should be taught not to face off against their betters," says Mr. Freeze in a monotone. Raising his ice gun, he fires in the direction that the arrow came from.

Using her telekinesis, Miss M throws a tree in the way of Mr. Freeze's blast, saving her teammate.

"If you ever find our betters, please let us know!" quips Kid Flash, zipping in to grab Artemis.

Quickly, the villains spread out and face off against the teenaged heroes. Pitting strength against strength, Superboy takes on Solomon Grundy.

"_Remember, Superboy, make the fight seem real, but we must be taken inside," says Aqualad._

While Count Vertigo attempts to track the speedster and the archer, occasionally unleashing psychic waves, hoping to disable the two teenagers. _"Remember the plan," says Artemis, _in the arms of Kid Flash.

Still unhappy with the plan, but knowing that won't change anything now, Kid Flash turns away from the base and speeds into the swamp. _"Miss M, as soon as they're captured, let us know."_

"_I will," replies the young Martian_, who is now hovering over the battle, invisible to friends and foes.

As the more powerful members of the team take on the Injustice League, Robin rushes over to the door. Pressing a few buttons on his glove, he connects his system to the door, attempting to override the door and open it. _"I'm attempting to hack into their system."_

Flying above the battle, a red skinned alien, wearing a dark blue suit notices the young hero. Sinestro, using a yellow ring, similar to the Green Lantern ring, creates a yellow hand and slaps Robin. Struck from behind, Robin slams into the door and falls to the ground unconscious.

"_Robin is down," says Miss M._

"Robin!" shouts Superboy, noticing his downed teammate. Taking advantage of the hero's distraction, Solomon Grundy punches the Kryptonian in the face. The force of the blow sends Superboy flying.

Knowing that this is the moment, Aqualad turns his back to Cheetah. "Retreat!" shouts the leader of Young Justice, before being slammed to the ground by the female villain.

Grabbing the hero around the base of his head, she drives his face into the mud. While the Atlantean can breathe underwater with his gills and his nose helps him breathe on land, neither allows him to breath while his face in pushed into swamp mud. Struggling to throw off Cheetah, he can feel his body getting weaker with the lack of air.

"Cheetah, do not kill him," says Count Vertigo.

"Why?" demands redheaded villain, as she continues to hold the young hero down. Slowly, Aqualad struggles less and less.

"I think the Justice League should witness it," says the Vlatavian Count. "Kill the children in front of them."

Smiling, Cheetah stops pushing the hero's face down. Grabbing Aqualad by the back of his uniform, she tosses him at Count Vertigo. "All yours," she replies with a smile.

"The other children escaped," says Sinestro, using his yellow ring to drag Robin over to Aqualad.

"We have these three," says Count Vertigo, as Solomon Grundy tosses an unconscious Superboy next to the other two heroes.

Forming a cage around the three heroes, Sinestro raises them out of the mud and walks with the other villains toward the door to the base. As the door opens, Count Vertigo and Cheetah lead the way in, with Sinestro floating the heroes inside, followed quickly by Mr. Freeze. As Solomon Grundy enters, he feels a breeze against his arm. Stopping, the zombie glances back once before lumbering into the base. Just as Grundy steps inside, the door closes.

…...

Slowly, Kaldur gains consciousness. Lying on his side in what feels like a large room, he can only hope it is the same room as the Justice League. Unable to move his arms, Kaldur notes the wrists restraints and the feel of cold metal against his neck as he slowly opens his eyes to take in his environment. A few feet in front of where he lays on the floor, the young Atlantean can see some of the Justice League members.

"What were you kids thinking?"

Recognizing the voice of his king, Aqualad nods his head at Aquaman. "My apologies, my King. It seemed a good idea at the time."

"I hope this wasn't your idea of a rescue," mutters Green Arrow.

"Actually, it is," replies Superboy.

Rolling over, Kaldur glances at the other hero. Noting a collar around the young Kryptonian's throat and arms also bound behind his back, Kaldur nods to his teammate.

"_Miss M?"_ says Aqualad. Not getting a response, he calls out again. _"Kid Flash? Artemis? Do you hear me?"_

"I think the link is broken," says Superboy. "It might have something to do with the collars."

Nodding his head, Aqualad shifts more, trying to locate the last member of their team. Glancing down the length of his body, he sees a pair of feet clad in black boots. Shifting, Kaldur is relieved when he sees Robin, also lying on his side, facing the feet of Superboy and himself, with the young hero's back to the Justice League against the wall.

"Robin?" says Kaldur. Getting a groan for a response, Aqualad is hopeful when he notices that Robin doesn't have a collar. "Robin, wake up."

Slowly, the eyes of the youngest hero open. "We in?" asks Robin.

"Yeah, we're in," replies Superboy.

"Are you telling me you **wanted** to be caught?" demands Flash.

"Does your link work?" asks Kaldur, knowing that now was not the time to explain their plan to the older heroes, though he was sorry for the rudeness of ignoring the question.

Frowning, Robin notes the collars on the other two teenaged heroes. _"Anyone?"_

"_Hallelujah!" says Artemis. _

"_Yes!" says Kid Flash. _

"_I can hear you, Robin," says Miss M. "But I can't hear Superboy or Aqualad."_

"_They are wearing collars," replies Robin._

"_Any time you're ready, I...shit," says Artemis. _

"_What?" asks Robin. _

"_Company," replies Kid Flash. "Hold on."_

A moment later, Robin can hear the sound of feet walking down the hall. "We have company."

Shifting his body, Robin watches Count Vertigo enter the room. Sneering at the bound teenaged heroes, he smirks at the Justice League. "As you can see, these children attempted a rescue."

"Let them go, Vertigo," says Flash.

"COUNT Vertigo, peasant," replies the blond Vlatavian. "The rest of the team fled, like scared children."

"Children?" says Superboy. "Were we scared children when we whooped your ass on earlier missions?"

Angered at being interrupted, Count Vertigo unleashes his power on the bound teenager. Clenching his teeth, Superboy breathes through the dizzy spells and nausea.

"Enough, Count!" shouts Superman.

The Count continues to let loose his power on Superboy for a moment longer before stopping. Glaring at the young hero, the villain returns his attention to the Justice League.

"Did you think we would go easy on them?" says Count Vertigo. "Just because they are children?"

In response, from outside the room, a dark laugh can be heard. With a quick intake of air, Robin closes his eyes. Opening his eyes, Robin realizes he wasn't wrong in recognizing the laugh. Joker, the demented clown of Gotham, enters the room.

"Children can be more...fun, Count," says Joker, staring at the bound teenaged heroes on the floor.

"Fun?" asks the other villain.

"Oh yes," says Joker, walking further into the room.

Chuckling to himself, he walks around Superboy and Aqualad, before stopping behind Robin. Even though Joker hasn't done anything overtly dangerous, everyone in the room could feel the tension building.

"And so much better with an audience," says Joker.

"_Rob!" says Kid Flash. _

"_Artemis? Do you have a clear shot?" asks Robin. _Splitting his attention between the conversation and the psycho at his back, Robin realizes, with Kaldur unable to communicate through the link, he'll have to put the plan into action.

"_No," replies the blond hero. "I would need to step into the doorway, in clear view of the room."_

"_Would you be able to get the shot off before Count Vertigo or Joker attacked?" asks Miss M. _

"_Joker? Yeah," replies the archer. "Count Vertigo? I don't know."_

"_We only have one chance," says Robin. "Don't attempt the shot until you know you can make it."_

Kneeling down, Joker slides a large hunting knife out of his pocket. Keeping the knife between his body and the young hero, Jokers presses the tip of the blade into Robin's back.

"You wanted to kill the kiddos in front of the do-gooders," says Joker. "Let's start with this one."

Not waiting for Count Vertigo's response, Joker flips Robin on his back. Straddling the masked hero's stomach, Joker presses the tip of the knife into the underside of Robin's chin. Shouts of "No!" and "Get off of him!" echo through the room.

"_Rob!" says Kid Flash._

"_Stay where you are," says Robin,_ knowing that his best friend is a moment away from rushing into the room. _"Remember the plan!"_

Moving the tip of the blade away from Robin's chin, Joker lightly scrapes the blade against Robin's cheek.

"Afraid, Boy Blunder?" whispers Joker, his rotten breath wafting in Robin's face.

"Hardly," replies the masked hero.

"_Artemis? Do you have a shot?" asks Miss M_, getting nervous at how close the knife is to Robin.

"_Vertigo's back isn't facing the door. If I move, he'll see me in his peripheral," replies Artemis, her voice thick with frustration. _

"Will you sing for me?" whispers Joker.

Not knowing what the mad man is about to do, Miss M realizes the plan might not get the right moment it needs. Deciding to force the matter, Miss M places herself between Count Vertigo and the wall opposite the door Artemis and Kid Flash are waiting at.

"Vertigo!" shouts the green Martian, reveling herself to the room.

Spinning around at the sound of his name, the blond villain is caught off guard. "What?" He loses little time before using his power against the young hero. Brought to her knees by the nausea and dizzy spells, she grits her teeth.

Using Miss M's surprise to her advantage, Artemis notches her arrow and steps into the doorway. A second later, the arrow flies straight at the crystal. As the diamond edged arrow hits the target, the crystal shatters. The force field holding the Justice League members flickers than disappears.

Quickly, Flash rushes out, taking down Count Vertigo. Batman, rushing to his partner's aid, punches Joker off from the younger boy. The rest of the Justice League spread out through the base, taking down the remaining members of the Injustice League.

…...

"Apparently, the crystal also powered the collars," says Miss M, standing with her teammates.

It hadn't taken long for the Justice League to defeat the remaining criminals. Most of the Justice League left, taking the criminals with them. Those League members that remained – Batman, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash – were speaking quietly together while the young team of heroes stood off to the side.

Moving up next to Robin, Kid Flash shoulder bumps the younger boy. "You ok?" he whispers.

Nodding his head, Robin gives him a thumbs up and a quick grin.

"You took an unacceptable risk," says Batman, walking toward the young heroes with the remaining three League members following him.

"We saved you," replies Superboy stubbornly.

Batman stares at the young Kryptonian. Superboy meets the older man's gaze for a moment before looking away.

"Meet us back at the cave," says Batman, before turning away from the young heroes. "I will debrief you there."

Knowing that they were dismissed, the team leaves the room and are nearly out of earshot when they hear Green Arrow make a comment.

"You do realize, we will never hear the end of this."

THE END

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews please! :) And a special thanks to my beta, M.A. And please check out the follow up one shot "Questions over Cookies"!**_


End file.
